


Among the stars we fell in love

by KawaiiKuma



Series: Bungō Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aliens, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Impostor!Dazai, Impostor!Fyodor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Outer Space, The Skeld (Among Us), good sibling relationship, they are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKuma/pseuds/KawaiiKuma
Summary: The mission is to kill people on Skeld, Polus and Mira HQ. Dazai and Fyodor get assigned to Skeld, spaceship travelling to Polus to pick up astronauts there. They should kill everyone, but there's a problem. Problem called feelings.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fyodor Dostoyevsky/Nikolai Gogol (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Bungō Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061003
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1 - Orange

His blade pierced through the body. Blood spilled everywhere, but he didn't stay long enough to watch it spill all over the floor, painting it beautiful shade of red. He really started to love red here on this ship.

Without a blink he went back to the security, through vent of course. He sat in the chair there and grinned at his fellow impostor, who was just watching cameras. 

" First one." He boasted proudly. 

" Shut up, Cyan and Blue are coming." Purple growled at him. He rolled his eyes.

" Relax. Everything's fine." He moved his hand dismissively, ignoring his sibling's staring.

" Let's see for how long." Fyodor said omniusly. Few seconds after that, Cyan and Blue appeared. 

" What are you doing here ?" Blue, Nathaniel Hawthorne, asked, frowning as always.  
" Do you have your tasks finished ?" 

Both impostors rolled their eyes. He's always asking that, as if they didn't have a whole day to finish them. As if they had anything else to do on this ship.

" Non of your business." Fyodor turned back to the cameras.

" Do I have to remind you we have to do tasks everyday for the ship to function ?" 

" You don't." Now it was Cyan, Margaret Mitchell, who stopped Blue,  
" We know it very well. They have time. We are going to electrical, do you have tasks there ?" 

" No, I've been there before lunch. How about you ?" 

" Me too." Fyodor hummed, not even bothering to look at them.

" Fine. See you later." Cyan nodded and pulled Blue away before he could lecture them. 

" They will find him." Dazai hissed as soon as those two were away. 

" They will. But we weren't in electrical, were we ?" Fyodor gave him a calm look, but he was smirking a little.

" We went here. Navigation, upper engine, here. No electrical." 

" I know. Just... The body is fresh." 

" It can be as fresh as it wants, they won't find out it's us. They don't even know we're not humans. And they the most definitely won't have any evidence against us." 

Dazai rolled his eyes. He knew everything his sibling said, he just wanted the body to cool down a little. Maybe do his is o2 task. Try to look even less suspicious. He wanted to try to put the blame on someone else if possible. Sadly, no one came to electrical except for Tachihara, who died there. Unexplained murder.

" Oh there he is, I thought..."

A blood curling scream cut off Fyodor's commentary of what's going on on cameras. Both impostors smirked at each other, before standing up and running to the electrical. By the time they got there, there was also Brown and Lime, staring at the body. They looked horrified. The siblings did their best to imitate those expressions.

" What... What happened ?" Kunikida whispered. No one answered, and he, clearly more panicked, yelled the same thing again.

" I don't know !" Cyan yelled back.  
" We came here from lower engine, and he was like this." 

" Who could have done something like this ?" Brown asked, staring right at tree perfectly symmetrical holes in Tachihara's torso. They were almost gapping.

" Wowie, a party and I wasn't invited ? What is... Oh, a murder party !"

Dazai rolled his eyes when White came. He really didn't need his overly eccentric comments right now. It was disturbing. 

" I think we should move to Cafeteria, small spaces and parties don't go together."

" I agree. Lime, Dazai, could you move him ?" Fyodor hummed, walking out and dragging White with him. Of course.

Dazai and Lime moved the body to the cafeteria, while Cyan called emergency meeting. She was in much better condition than Blue, despite it being her who screamed.

Soon, the two remaining crewmates came from the front of the ship. They couldn't hear Cyan's scream from there. They were as shocked as the rest of the people.

"What happened ?" Chuuya whispered, eyes wide with fear and sadness, and Dazai felt almost bad for a while. Chuuya and Tachihara were close after all. 

But that was why he killed him first.

" We found him like this in electrical. No one was around."

" What do you mean no one ? Those holes... What could have done that ?"

To that, Lime raised his head.

" What do you mean Red ?"

" I mean it couldn't have been an accident. In electrical, getting burnt or electrocuted would be understandable. But holes in his chest are clear sign of attack. And I've never seen weapon that could do this. The holes are at least three centimeters wide, no bullet or knife could have done that. Besides, the only weapon we have here is for shooting asteroids. We've been controlled, we only have knifes for cooking here. It.. It couldn't have been anyone of us." After Chuuya finished talking, silence settled down as everyone thought about what he said. Dazai discreetly exchanged glances with Fyodor. Will they really be found out so quickly ?

" Aren't you watching too much sci-fi Chibi ? What could it be if not one of us ?" Dazai tried to cover them up, secretly liking Chuuya's intelligence, although it was putting them into danger. He couldn't help himself. 

" I don't know, but... I was signed up for a mission as a weapon expert. I signed up for military service and I've been doing martial arts since I knew how to stand. And I've never seen anything like this before." 

" So you mean there's an alien here ?" White's cheerful voice sounded even more inappropriate than usually. It was creating almost eerie atmosphere.

" We don't know for sure. I refuse to believe in something I didn't see with my eyes. But.. There is something among us. Something hostile. We have to find it and get rid of it as quickly as possible, where it's human or alien." 

" Captain ?" Blue asked quietly, " Can't we turn around ?"

Dazai fought back a snicker. They can't. They waited patiently until the ship is far enough they can't. 

" No. We are closer to Polus now, we have to finish our mission. Cyan, isn't there a way we can find out who is... Who is the impostor ?"

" Sadly, no. We did scans and checked vitals of every group member. Nothing out of the ordinary, even with occasional scan tasks."

Of course, they have false documents and they can hack the scanner itself. They can't find them unless they see with their own eyes. It'll be easy.

" So how will we do this ? We can't wait for the next murder." Chuuya sounded mad just thinking about. Quote frankly, it was an attractive look on him.

" We could start going in groups." Pink hummed dreamily, already staring at Fyodor. Gross. 

" That would lesser our effectivity in maintaining ship." Lime frowned. 

" Besides, we don't have the same tasks." Fyodor added, moving further from Pink. He didn't like the man much. He will probably kill him soon, or at least try. Ivan may be attractive, but the way those gray eyes follows his every move gives him the creeps.

Dazai understood that, he didn't like Pink too. They didn't like people on this ship, with only two exceptions. That's why they didn't feel very bad about killing them and fullfilling their mission.

Lime sighed.

" I'd advice everyone to go at least in groups of two if possible. Being alone makes you a target. We don't know what this creature wants, but I don't want any dead bodies on this ship anymore."

" Speaking of the body, what are we going to do with it ?" Dazai asked. It was maybe a little insensitive, but the corpse will start rotting after a while. No one needs to see or smell it. 

" We should try to preserve it of course ! And have a proper funeral back on Earth." Chuuya frowned at Dazai, as if he suggested something heinous, which made him pout sadly. He just asked. 

Chuuya turned away, lowering his head. He seemed ashamed, knowing he reacted too harshly. Dazai just asked.

" Where ? The freezer is full of food. And having dead body in kitchen isn't the best idea."

" Can't we put him somewhere else ?" 

Lime shook his head.  
" No, we don't have space for it." 

" There's space all over the ship." Fyodor suggested, to which cearly unbothered Nikolai snickered.

" Was that a pun Fedya ?" 

" What ? Are you saying we should throw him out ? Just like that ?" Everyone was staring at Fyodor now.

" I'm not saying it's the... Humane way. But we can't keep him and we have nowhere to put him." 

Even if they didn't want to admit it, Fyodor was right. There was no place in a ship where they could store the body. 

" Fine. Fine, just don't expect me to do it." Chuuya put his head into his hands, hiding his face. His shoulders started moving a little, as the poor man was trying not to cry. Dazai felt bad now. He knew Tachihara's death will make Chuuya sad. Maybe is he wasn't...

He at least scooped closer and soothingly run his hand over Chuuya's back. He didn't say anything, knowing he'd either fuck it up or be suspicious. Surprisingly, the Red suited astronaut leaned into his touch, moving closer. 

" White, Blue, could you take care of Orange ?" Lime asked tiredly. Both men nodded and took the body, taking it to the airlock. Soon they could hear distant sound of the airlock opening. The cafeteria got quiet. Everyone were thinking about what happened. They were asking who could do such a thing and why. And impostors... They were analysing situation. Preparing for their next step.


	2. Chapter 2 - Failed Kill

The dinner was quiet. No one talked, not even White. Chuuya was the first one to leave, and Dazai just watched him. Maybe it was a mistake to kill Tachihara first ? No, they would probably stick together, protecting each other, and it'd be way harder to kill Orange then, not even talking about getting closer to Chuuya. No, Chuuya must live as long as possible. He'd hate to see those star like blue eyes lifeless. 

" Stop daydreaming." Fyodor mumbled, nudging into him secretly. Dazai just rolled his eyes.

" We'll meet later.." He mumbled back, two quiet for anyone else to hear. Purple Impostor nodded. 

They finished their dinners, showered and went to their capsules to sleep. It was really just that, capsules with little vents to filter air and matress they could sleep on. They have to save as much space on in the ship as possible.

Dazai's capsule was on bottom, next to Pink and now dead Orange. Above him was Blue. Next to blue was White and next to White Fyodor, which meant they couldn't communicate. The capsules were soundproof, creating as much privacy for crewmates as they could get. And although Fyodor and Dazai weren't humans, even they could only hear their neighbors. Unfortunate, really.

Dazai waited until his neighbors fell asleep, and slowly slid out of the capsule. Then he knocked on Fyodor's. The door of the capsule opened quietly.

" Im coming I'm coming." Fyodor grumbled and slid out too.  
" Where are we going ?" 

" Reactor." Dazai decided. Sleeping and bathing area was close to cafeteria and no one liked going into the reactor, so it was safe there. 

" I assume you want to talk about strategy." Fyodor said as he sat on the warm ground in front of the reactor. 

" Of course. The first murder was done, but what now ? I assume you will want Pink dead next." To his surprise, Purple shook his head.

" Can't."

" What ? Why ?" 

" I was thinking about it, and... I'd love to kill him, believe me, but it'd make me suspicious. Everyone knows he has crush on me and will use every chance to stick to me, so no matter the alibi, I'd be suspicious."

" So what now ?" 

" You could kill him for me."

" And why would I do that ?" Dazai raised his eyebrows, " you have to kill someone too." 

" Because I want him dead, and if I was with someone like Lime or Blue almost all the time, they couldn't blame it on me. And I could kill Brown or Lime for you." 

" It's true that Kunikida is annoying, and Brown downright nasty. I agree." They both nodded, smiling rather cruelly.

" So, any plan ?"

" It's hard to plan, people are changing positions so quickly... If we'll see Pink going on one side and Blue or Lime on the other, we are doing it. The rest I think will be just good moments." 

" Sounds good. We'll plan the rest later. Now, we were also told to sabotage. Do you have enough data for it ?" 

" Not yet. I'll have to get upload in admin to be able to sabotage. You ?"

" I already have it. And I made communications unable to send messages about us." Fyodor smirked cockily, making Dazai roll his eyes.

" Of course you did already. What can we sabotage ?" 

" Reactor, O2 and lights. For reactor and O2 I don't see much usage, except for killing someone. But everyone will probably run to fix it so careful with that. The lights are the best."

" They won't be able to see a thing, will they ?" 

" No. We could kill in front of their eyes and they won't know it's us." 

" Great." Dazai's eyes glowed red for a second, " it'll be great time for vents too." 

" Perfect. Just careful with vents. Now... We'll sleep." 

Chuckling and nudging each other a little, both impostors went back to their capsules to sleep. No one noticed they were gone. No one knew it's them. No one, not even them knew, who will die next.

***

Breakfast weren't as quiet anymore, although mostly because White just couldn't shut his mouth no matter what. Dazai found it annoying, even though everyone always told him he speaks too much. It wasn't as much as Nikolai Gogol talked, not at all. And even more amazing was that Fyodor, the one who always complained about his blabbering, didn't seem to mind Gogol at all. Opposite, actually. He attentively listened to everything White said, even threw a comment here and there. Dazai didn't understand. He just tried to focus on Chuuya, but he still seemed sad and that was making him upset too. The redhead was usually bright and cheerful, smiling and always doing something, like he needs to move constantly. But now...

" Are you okay ?" Dazai asked hesitantly. He didn't talk to Chuuya much, he had tendency to make the Red astronaut angry. He just wanted to talk. Get to know him a little.

" Hi Black." Chuuya sighed, " no, not really. It's just... Michizou dying... It'll take few days. But I'll be fine." The small smile Dazai received already made his day better. He nodded caringly. 

" Okay. And... If you need anything, just let me know." 

" Attention everyone !" Lime yelled before Chuuya could answer, " I have your tasks for today !" 

Everyone got their task tablets, finished eating and went to their tasks.

" Where are you going Black ?" Chuuya asked quietly, since they both went left.

" Download in weapons. You ?"

" Asteroids."

Dazai nodded and moved to his task. Right above vent. It'd be an easy kill from it. 

" Chuuya ?" He hummed after a while of silence, disturbed only by sounds of laser shooting asteroids.

" Yes ?" 

" You can call me Dazai. No formalities needed." He smiled at the petite human. And he smiled back ! His hearts did a little flip, which almost made him gasp. Hearts aren't supposed to move like that.

" Okay." He agreed, " I just thought... Well, you only talk to Purple regularly, so... I thought you don't want to be friends with others." 

It was cute when he started blushing. Dazai already loved watching Chuuya blush.

" Purple is my sibling, so of course I'll talk to him. And besides you there's no one interesting I'd want to be friends with." He winked, making Chuuya blush even more. So adorable. They can blush too, but it's not so pretty. But then again, Chuuya is the prettiest thing he had ever seen, so it's only natural his blushing is pretty too.

" Th-thanks ? I think ? I wasn't friends with anyone but Michizou. Maybe with White a little ?" 

" I understand that. Lime yells a lot, Blue and Cyan are together all the time and Pink is weird, Brown creepy and White looks at Fyodor weirdly so I don't like him." 

" Protective brother ?" Chuuya giggled. He finished asteroids already, but he stayed sitting on the chair, talking to Dazai. His eyes were brighter now, he could see it and he was proud of it. Making the Red astronaut happy was a great feeling. If he could only make him happy like that all the time... 

" No ! I mean... We are all protective of each other, so... I guess I just don't like White much, but he's far from worse." 

" I have two sisters, so I understand." Red nodded, " and I agree with you about White. He's little weird but not bad."

" Two sisters ? Are they also in the project ?" Dazai tilted his head down and finished the download.

" Yeah. Younger, Kyouka, is on Polus already, and older, Kooyou, stayed in Mira." 

So they have to die, Dazai thought grimly. That was the less fun part of the mission. Knowing you're destroying bonds between people.

" That's cool. Where's your next task ? I have to activate shields." He tried not so subtly to change the subject, but it seemed to work.

" I have to empty the garbage in O2, so we could go together."

Dazai waited for Chuuya in front of O2 and then they went down to the shields. Just as Dazai finished shields, they heard weird sound. It was like a giggling, but high pitched. Like a mouse that got stepped on. They exchanged glances.

" It came out of the storage." Chuuya whispered, alert, and so they started sneaking there. Do they have mouses on the ship? Or rats ? Or... Or giggling Fyodor.

" What the fuck ?" Dazai straightened his back as he stared at his sibling in annoyance. 

" Hi Dazai ? Any problems ?" White raised an eyebrow at them.

" What was that weird sound ? And why are you staring at each other like that ?" Chuuya looked at all three people in front of them, clearly confused.

" That weird sound was Fyodor giggling. Are you two flirting ?" 

" No. We were just doing garbage." Purple tried to defend himself, but he was blushing, and that was saying enough. 

" Yeah sure. What tasks do you have ? I'm going to upload in admin."

" Oh, I have card swipe."

" We all have card swipe Nikolai." Fyodor sighed, " stop staring at me Dazai, you aren't my babysitter. Come on. By the way hi Chuuya, where did Dazai stuck on you ?" 

" We were together in weapons." Chuuya answered, glad the tension is going away, " and he didn't stick to me. We were just talking." He then looked down, thinking about something. What was it, he didn't tell.

After the card swipes, they parted. Dazai went to electrical. The blood was still there, dried and brown like a suit of the person doing wires there. He grinned. Easy kill, isn't it ? 

He crept closer. Brown didn't notice him. He was close, his arm ready to change and kill. Until he heard humming from the door. He straighten his back and looked. Pink. Fuck.

" Hi guys, what are you doing here ?" He asked in his usual cheery tone. He had no idea he just saved Brown's life.

" I came to divert power." Dazai tried not to sound angry. It came out annoyed, so it was okay. Pink was used to that tone.

" I just finished wires." Brown grinned, " what about you ?"

" I just came to check if anyone is here. I have scanning today and I need someone to turn the scanner on." 

" Come on then." Brown and Pink left, leaving Dazai in electrical, fuming. It was such an easy kill ! How could he miss it ? If he killed quickly and vented, no one would know.

Aggressively, he diverted power and left. He had to go all the way to navigation again. Luckily he didn't meet anyone, except for White grinning at from from communication room. What's that guy's deal ? He should really kill him soon. 

After he diverted power in navigation, he sat down in a free chair and stared into the space. He could tell apart some stars that would lead them home. But not yet. 

" You seem angry. What happened ?" Soft voice asked. Dazai sighed and turned to his sibling, standing in the door.

" It's not because of you, although I don't like you flirting with White. I had a chance to finish Brown, but Pink interrupted. Then I had to go from electrical all the way here just to divert power." 

" Well I don't like you flirting with Red either. I see how you look at Chuuya, and just so you know, Kolya saw too. I'm sure everyone but Chuuya did, he seems oblivious. And I'd guess we should finish Pink first then. But it's not that bad you didn't kill him." He sat next to him and stabilized the ship. 

" What ? Shouldn't we end them all as soon as possible ?" 

Fyodor shook his head.  
" No, we still have a month. We should make some time distances between killing. We'll get less suspicious. Maybe give them false hope for a while." 

" That's reasonable. But I'm still bummed." He frowned, mostly joking. It made his sibling chuckle, and he still sounded like a dying mouse. 

His mind drifted to Chuuya's laugh. His laugh sounded like... Like life. Little rough, but full happiness and amusement. Pity he never made him laugh, he only watched Tachihara, and sometimes White do it. One day... 

" Come on, lunch will be soon. We should get going." Fyodor said as he stood up, making Dazai snap out of his daydream. They went to cafeteria. When they came, they looked at humans sat around the table. They seemed to relax again and shared food while talking quietly. They will have to ruin all of that. And for a moment... They felt bad about it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Brown

It were two weeks since Dazai killed Orange. For some reason, humans seemed to be forgetting it, or at least getting over it. And so the Impostors decided it was an ideal time to strike.

It was his turn to kill someone. He couldn't kill Pink, as much he wanted to. Ivan Goncharov was one of the most annoying thinking creature he's ever met. And because Pink started to like him, he tried to be with him as much as possible, and therefore killing him himself would be extremely suspicious. Some might even think he'd kill him out of desperation. And for that, he tried to avoid the pink suited human as much as possible. 

He decided to target Brown. What a nasty man that was. Alexander Pushkin was his name and Fyodor didn't even want to know how he got to the ship, because it definitely didn't include any legal, or even moral methods. And that was saying something when they all got to the project by faking human's legal documents.

Shaking his head, he started to focus again and got back to fixing wires in storage. It was the first of his tasks. No one was around. Cyan fueled the engine and left few minutes before. These wires were just too tangled up, and it was either Dazai's or Brown's job. So he didn't have to just fix it, but carefully untangle it.

" I hate it here." He mumbled just as the wires finally untangled. 

" Same." Chuuya said as he went through storage. His suit and face were black with oil. He was probably checking on engines. His comment made Fyodor smile a little. Chuuya was too small to contain all of his emotions. Most of them were positive, which also meant he was nice to him. He could understand why Dazai likes him.

He finished wires in storage, moved to admin room to do wires there, and card swipe. For some reason, still no one was there. 

" Where are everyone ?" He mumbled. There are eight more people and he didn't meet anyone for fifteen minutes. 

He came to cafeteria, but still nothing. 

" What ? Why is no one here ?" He frowned. Sure cafeteria was usually empty but he couldn't see a soul.

" Oh Fedya ! There you are !" 

He first jumped, startled from the sudden voice, and then sighed. White was coming from reactor side.

" Kolya. Where are everyone ? I only saw Chuuya and that was around twenty minutes ago." 

" We were all watching Lime failing reactor. You know, the one where you have to follow the pattern." 

" I know. So you were all there ?" 

" Yeah. It took him like 8 tries. Pity you weren't there. It was soooo much fun." 

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. For some reason, White could always make him smile. He tried to be distant from him at first, he had to kill him after all, but he desperately failed. Nikolai was just like that, bright and warm, absolutely irresistible. He warmed up to him in just few days and he seemed to like him more and more with every little thing the white astronaut did.

" I wish, but I don't have any tasks in reactor side, except for sample in medbay." 

" Oh, I have scan. We could go together !" How brightly those golden eyes shine...

Fyodor had to looked down.  
" Why not ? Just... I have to do wires here. Could you wait for me ?" 

" Sure thing." Kolya nodded, so Fyodor moved to the wires. This one wasn't tangled, luckily, so it didn't take more than five minutes to finish it.

" We can go." 

They both went to medbay, where Fyodor turned on the scan and waited until Kolya steps on it. Scanning always needed two people. One needs to turn on the scan, select function and time of scanning, and then turn it off, as to scan takes a lot of energy from reactor. He and Dazai usually scanned together, because it took a little hacking. They were similar to humans, but just in terms of appearance. How their body functioned, even their organs were different, and scan could pick it up, therefore they needed to fool it a little. 

" Which scan ?" 

" General please." 

He nodded and picked general scan. He watched the screen of the scan show information. 

" What's so interesting there Fedya ? You know you can just ask whatever you want to know~." 

That made the Impostor blush and look down from the screen. 

" I wasn't trying to... To... Stop teasing !" Needless to say, he wasn't very good with interactions. To be honest, all of his family was weird and socialization was never his priority, or even a good quality. That was part of the reason why he didn't talk to crewmates much, he just felt awkward. And they didn't seem to like him much. He wasn't similar to Dazai, nor character nor appearance. Dazai was charming and handsome, and he wasn't, and crewmates didn't want to interact with him, finding him weird or creepy. It was Kolya who started talking to him, made him laugh and feel weird feelings. Even now, when he heard White astronaut's laugh, those feelings arose. It was strange, foreign to him, but he didn't want to talk about it with Dazai. He felt like he should keep it a secret. At least for now.

" Sorry sorry. You know I love teasing people." The scan was finished and so Nikolai hopped from the scan and made Purple look into his eyes.

" You aren't mad at me, are you ?"

" Of course not !" Fyodor shook his head immediately. " Just... I don't like when you make fun of me." 

" I'll try not to." Kolya promised.   
" Didn't you have sample here ?" 

" Yes. I did." As soon as Nikolai let go of him, he turned to sample. Blushing is such a stupid reaction ! Why blood ? Why would you betray him like that ? He let the machine work, but it'd take a while for it to be finished. Meanwhile, White turned off the scanner.

" I have to go to navigation. You ?" He turned back to Nikolai.

" Shields and download in comms." Was an answer, accompanied by yawn. 

" Comms ?"

" Communication." 

" Oh, okay. Bye then ?" 

" Bye for now. Come keep me company while I download, it takes forever." 

" Okay." And he had to fight smile again. How troublesome.

They parted their ways in cafeteria, Kolya going down and Fyodor going up. No one was in weapons, nor O2. Kolya probably didn't meet anyone, he would hear that. He was completely alone. 

He sighed, stretching himself a little more than was natural, but stopped as soon as he heard that slimy voice.

" Hello Purple." He frowned as soon as he saw Brown grinning at him.

" Hi." He answered coldly. Why of all people, Brown ? If he met anyone else... Wait ! He's alone ! They are alone, he can kill him and no one will find out ! He'll just do task, kill and go to Kolya and no one will know a thing ! He cannot pass this opportunity.

" What task do you have here ? I have download, it's still going. Honestly, those idiots in Mira should think more about what they are doing. I have better things to do then tasks. Oh, it's finished." 

Fyodor rolled his eyes, lips pressed together tightly. Pushkin was a nasty and lazy man that took advantage of others as much as he could. He had enough of him when they were in Mira. He saw him ogling Cyan and even Red, not do his tasks and steal food from cafeteria. And more, but he didn't even want to remember that.

" No one will even miss you." Fyodor mumbled, transforming one of his hands into a thin blade, akin to a knife. 

Pushkin heard his mumble and turned around. His confused expression changed into one of horror, seeing Fyodor's changed hand and shining eyes. But the Impostor didn't give him time to react. With one swift move, Brown's throat was sliced open. Only because of his fast reflexes Fyodor didn't get blood on himself. 

" Disgusting even in dead." Fyodor sighed, watching blood seep into brown clothes. He quickly did his task and cleaned his blade. Then he left to Kolya. 

" Hi. Was anyone here ?" He sat next to Nikolai. Next to meant at least a good meter away. 

" No, no one even went by. It's so boring in here." White sighed, playing with his braid, " it was so lively when we were all in Mira. Now the ship feels like dead even though only one person's dead." 

Fyodor tilted his head, surprised. Why is he talking about Orange's dead so casually ? He's not bothered at all ?

" Uhm... I don't know about that. I wasn't in Mira for long." They came at the end, only week before departure.

" Oh, it was great. We were even playing hide and seek in it when we were supposed to do tasks. It was fun. Pity you missed it." 

" Well... I doubt I'd be good in entertaining you this way, but... I may try something else ?" 

" Oh, what do you mean Fedya~?" Kolya smiled at him with that handsome smirk of his, making him curl up into himself instinctively. Kolya was usually nice, but when he looked at him this way, it was as if he was a predator, and Fyodor a prey. Despite knowing he could kill Nikolai easily, Fyodor felt trapped under his stare. 

" I mean... We could... We could go look at stars... Or just hang out here sometimes... So you wouldn't be bored." Why the fuck is he stuttering ? Stop stop stop !

Luckily, Kolya's eyes softened.  
" That sounds lovely Fedya. Why are you so red though ?" 

" I'm not. I should go to... To do tasks, yes." He started to get up and wanted to run from the comms to whatever direction, but Kolya didn't let him. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. 

" No, you're not going anywhere. I'll die from boredom here !" He whined the second sentence, still playing with Fyodor, even though the Impostor wasn't even listening. His eyes were wide, he didn't even think much except for how warm Nikolai is. He wasn't close to many people, probably that's why he didn't notice how warm they are. Because White was warm, incredibly so. Bodies of his species were colder, which made weapons they could create stronger. He almost melted against the other's body. 

" Are you tired Fedya ?" Nikolai asked caringly. Purple had an unfortunate habit of working without a pause until everything is finished, overworking himself when they had too much tasks. Actually, he was a little surprised when Fyodor came to hang out with him.

" You're warm." Violet eyed Impostor whispered. He wouldn't mind little nap. He couldn't sleep when Lime kept trashing under him, he felt like the capsule will fall. He was too much of a light sleeper. 

He felt Kolya chuckle more than he heard it, and then a hand sneaked around his waist, bringing him even closer.

" Rest Fedya. You deserve it." That was only prompt he needed to close his eyes. 

He probably didn't sleep long. It felt like few seconds when he opened his eyes because of loud alarm of emergency meeting. 

" What's happening ?" He asked, disoriented. 

" Someone called emergency. Probably another body." Nikolai answered, plugging out his task tablet. The download was finished.

" Oh." He's not suspicious, not at all. He was with Kolya, and he hadn't seen Brown. Should he even tell he was in navigation ? Why is he so cold suddenly ?

" Yeah. Come on Fedya." Kolya helped him get up and went to the cafeteria with him, while he was rubbing his eyes sleepily. It always took him quite a while to start functioning properly when he was forcefully woken up.

They came to the cafeteria and sat around the table. They had to wait for Red to show up, but he was glad they weren't last ones to come.

" What's happening ?" Chuuya asked when he arrived and sat next to Dazai. 

" I found a body. Where were everyone ? Last three positions." Lime asked. Both impostors noticed how he didn't say where the body is, and Fyodor was starting to worry. What is he going to say without Nikolai getting suspicious ?

" Me and Cyan were in electrical. I had four tasks there and it feels like I'm going to get killed there." Blue complained, but in a serious manner, " then we went to medbay around admin. We both had samples so it took quite a while." 

" And we stopped in admin to because of card swipe I had there." Cyan added.

" Good. I was in both engines to stabilize the ship and then I had to take a pause to go prepare lunches." Lime said, then looked at Dazai. He seemed suspicious. Why ? 

" I was with Blue and Cyan for a little, just to download. Then I went to upload, cafeteria trash and I noticed Chuuya going to upper engine so I joined." 

" White ?" 

" I met Fedya when he was doing wires in caf, so I joined him. We went to medbay because I had a scan and he had samples. Where did we get soooo many samples Cyan ?" 

" I was shooting asteroids yesterday so I took some from there." Was the stern answer.

" Okie~ then. Aaand when we were finished with samples, I begged Fedya to come to shields and comms with me because I'd die of loneliness." Kolya exaggerated, which was usual, but... Why didn't he say then parted ? Why did he said it as if he never left to navigation ? Is he covering for him ? But why ? He has no way on knowing he killed I'm navigation. Kolya, what are you doing ?

" I went to storage and to fuel both engines, which took a while, so I waited in security for a while, then did Simon says in reactor." Chuuya hummed, " I met Blue and Cyan breafly, and yes, Dazai joined me because I went to upper engine through cafeteria. And you Pink ?"

" I had to clean shower area. Then I went to weapons, where I had both download and asteroids." Pink said, sounding very offended about the cleaning part.

" So suspects are White, Purple and Pink." Lime announced grimly. It shocked Pink.

" What, why ?" 

" The body was in navigation. Brown as you probably noticed." 

" Yeah, we connected the dots when you started without him." Dazai sighed. 

" But wouldn't it be stupid if the killer stayed close to the body ?" Cyan frowned, "wouldn't it be better to leave as soon as possible ?"

" That's why I asked for more locations. The body was colder, meaning it was older than... Than Orange's. But the only one's close were these three." 

" It... It wasn't me. I didn't even look to oxygen, not even navigation !" Pink was clearly stressed. He didn't want to be found guilty when he wasn't. 

" Well it couldn't have been me then, since I didn't went up as well. And Fedya was with me the whole time."

I wasn't ! Why are you lying for me Kolya ? 

Fyodor was fighting hard to keep his face neutral, not to show how surprised and stressed he is. But he shouldn't even be, Nikolai said they were together, they should be safe...

" Well you two could be killers together !" 

" Sure Pink, sure." Nikolai smiled mockingly. They all started arguing and Fyodor was just looking down, gripping his chair and trembling. They were all so loud, it was making his head pound. They kept accusing each other back and forth, just trying to trip each other into making a mistake. He clapped his hands over his ears when Lime started yelling how everyone is suspicious and if the head of the project at Mira took into account people he wanted to go with, this would never happen. 

" Shut up !" Even louder voice spoke over Lime, silencing everyone. It was Dazai, who turned to him, putting his hands away.

" Are you okay ?" He asked softer now. 

Fyodor scooped closer to his sibling, receiving a hug that comforted him greatly. Dazai wasn't warm like Nikolai, but the familiar scent of his closest sibling didn't fail to calm him down.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't want to freak out. But I just woke up because of the alarm and they keep yelling and accusing each other and accusing you and I'm worried." He whispered quickly. He hated loud sounds after waking up, and he was worried. If they decided to find Dazai guilty, they would throw him out of the airlock. They agreed to do that. The image of his sibling getting sucked into the open space, watching him die.... Or if it happened to Kolya... He would be sad even if it was Chuuya. He was supposed to be the one that killed here, but he definitely didn't want to watch his sibling get killed. He wasn't a monster. 

" It's okay, I understand." Dazai didn't let him go, and he was grateful for it. 

" What does he mean he just woke up ?" Blue stared at him, he could feel it. 

" While we were waiting for communication to download, I let him nap a little, since he looked tired and the comms download takes the longest." 

" And meanwhile you went and killed Brown."

" He didn't. He was... He was cuddling with me... I'm a light sleeper so I'd wake up if he moved." He defended Nikolai immediately. 

" Guys, this is stupid. It could have been White or Pink or Fyodor or whoever else. The Impostor might be lying to us. We can't be sure who it is unless we have undoubtable proof. Someone being close is sadly not enough proof. I suggest we will eat lunch and go finish tasks. I doubt the Impostor will kill today anyways." Everyone agreed. Dazai spoke reasonably. 

" We'll speak tonight." Dazai whispered to him as he let go. He could just bite his lip. 

" I'm sorry." He apologized again. 

" Hey, it's okay Fedya." He felt a hand petting his hair, " you're just sensitive to sound when you wake up. My roommate in college was the same, couldn't even talk to him because he was complaining I'm too loud. Can you believe it ? I am too loud ! The audacity !" 

It was a lame attempt to lift the mood, but it worked a little.

Brown wasn't very popular and they didn't care for him much, but the idea of the killer being among them was hanging above their heads. They could just hope for few more peaceful weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 - Closed door

He was thinking for the rest of the day. He was angry at first, but being with Chuuya for lifted his mood.

Chuuya was a sunshine, bright and warm, and he basked in the warmth. He loved listening to his voice, saying many interesting things about the Earth. Earth was an interesting place. Pity humans will destroy it eventually. 

But even Chuuya couldn't make him completely stop being angry, or more like worried. He didn't understand what even happen, how Fyodor killed. Why he was looking at White like that.

Chuuya didn't ask much about it, assuming he's worried because of Fyodor's health. He wasn't, his sibling was always like that. But he had to get a grip on himself before he'd have to send message. 

" How long Chuu ? We're been sitting here for eternity !" He whined, trying to occupy himself. Red crewmate rolled his eyes, but Dazai could see the smile very well. 

" It's not even ten minutes stupid. Stabilizing ship isn't the quickest thing ever. You have to be slow."

Yes, they were in navigation. Brown's body and blood were cleaned already. No one seemed to be mourning, as if they all just thought : good riddance. It certainly was. No one will ogle his Chuuya anymore. 

" Why not ? Just click to the center."

" To throw the ship sideways. Thanks, I like to live." Chuuya sighed and finished. 

" Done. We have to go empty garbage in cafeteria and we are done." 

" Hallelujah. I mean, I know someone should finish Fyodor's tasks but it takes so long. White should have done it, he was the one slowing Fyodor down." 

" Stop complaining, God. He took some tasks, let him live." With that, Chuuya grabbed his hand and pulled him to cafeteria. He didn't even protest, too shocked by having Chuuya's small hand linked with his. It was warm. Rough, and fit into his like a missing puzzle piece. It felt... Right.

Sadly, Chuuya let him go when he came to garbage. Dazai stayed quiet, staring at his hand. He didn't notice Chuuya's red cheeks, or how Pink is staring them from download with raised eyebrows. He missed holding hands already.

" There, done." 

" Hm ? Oh, yeah. Wait, don't you have to go to storage too ?"

" No, just here. Well, I'm going to take a shower before dinner. See you." 

He waved with a smile and he was away before Dazai could respond that he'll go to. He was abandoned in cafeteria with Pink suited pervert. 

" Rejected ? Sad~." 

And White suited idiot who keeps seducing his sibling. He hates it here, really. He can't even kill them, it'd be too obvious. Besides one of them could run away and tell on him. He doesn't have long range weapon.

He sighed and went away, but only after glaring at White, who grinned at him.

" Scary~." He giggled and went away. Away from both cafeteria and sleeping area. Good, at least Fyodor's tasks are keeping him busy. If he'll ever find him close to Fyodor's capsule, it's the end. He'll choke Nikolai on his own braid.

Dazai went to his capsule after he changed from the suit, having nothing better to do anyways. He needed to talk to Fyodor, but it had to wait for the night time. He just laid in his capsule, thinking over things. Mainly over how to kill Chuuya and Nikolai. They need to kill all crewmates after all, even if they like them. And he had no problem killing White, but he was sure Fyodor wouldn't let him anyways. He don't want his sibling to kill Chuuya too.

" Fuck !" He hit the pillow angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen ! 

" Dazai ?" Rather timid voice hummed from outside of his capsule, " it's dinner time. Come out." It was Fyodor.

With a sigh Dazai went out of the capsule again. 

" I'm coming. Meet you in medbay on midnight."

" Okay." Fyodor nodded.

The dinner was just a little more quiet then usual, as people realized there's just eight of them left. No one wanted to die. But they will. They have to, even if it's not their fault.

After the dinner and bath, everyone either went to sleep or at least pretended too. There was some suspicious sounds going on but Dazai couldn't tell what it is and where it's coming from. Before the midnight, he quietly went out of his capsule and waited for his sibling to wiggle himself out. They went to medbay quietly. Medbay was quite close, but he picked it for a good reason. 

Fyodor sat on the medbay waiting for him to start. He sighed and shook his head. 

" Don't act so innocent and tell me exactly what happened." 

" I met kolya and first we went to medbay, and then he said he needs to go to shields and communication. And... I told him I need to go to navigation. I didn't know Brown will be there ! And I didn't plan on killing him, I just... Couldn't stop myself. I went to Kolya then, without even doing task." 

" Yeah, Chuuya did it for you, I know. God, what were you thinking ?" 

" I... Was not thinking ?"

" Obviously." He hissed, making his sibling wince. They weren't used to miscalculations on either sides. Something like that was unusual, and worrisome. 

" I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know what happened." 

" Did you tell White we're the impostors ?" 

" What ? No ! I wouldn't have betrayed us like that !" 

" Then why did he covered you ?" 

" I don't know ! I'm as surprised as you are, believe me. I was so disoriented, I just knew I could blame Pink if it came to it, but he just started lying. I don't know why he said we were together, he knows I went to navigation." 

Dazai could see his sibling is getting stressed and he bit his lip. Then he sighed.

" Calm down. Calm down Fyodor, it's fine. I'm not mad, okay ? I'm worried." Dazai admitted and sat next to Purple Impostor instead. " I'd die if I had to see you getting thrown to the space. What you did what really stupid, and Nikolai probably knows it's you." 

" I know. I know, it was stupid and I still can't believe I got away with it. I... I have to talk to Kolya. To know why he lied for me." 

" Maybe he'll tell on us later. When it's convenient for him." 

" Maybe, I don't know. I promise I'll be more careful later. God, they'll laugh at me for ages. Why did I even do that ?" 

That made Dazai chuckle.  
" I wonder." He also couldn't believe. Fyodor usually thought three step forwards. Getting distracted like that...

" Why do you like Nikolai so much anyways ?" 

" I don't..." He got stopped by look Dazai gave him. " Fine, I do. He's just... Nice. Handsome and funny and considerate and intelligent... I... I may have gotten distracted by him earlier so I acted reckless. But I know you like Chuuya, so... Make sure you think things over before you do something reckless, like I just did. And don't tell anyone, please." 

" I will be careful, don't worry. And I'll keep it as a bribery material." He grinned. Fyodor hit him lightly, frowning. 

" You're mean." 

" I could also tell on you the moment we get out of the ship. I'd call myself merciful for keeping it to myself." 

" If you were merciful you'd like let it go." 

They sat in silence for a while. It was Fyodor who broke the silence. 

" Dazai ? What are we going to do with them ? Kolya and Chuuya I mean. I don't think I'd be able to kill them." 

" Both of them ?" That surprised him. 

" Yes. Chuuya is nice." 

" I'd totally be able to kill Nikolai, but I also wouldn't be able to kill Chuuya. And I don't want to make you upset by killing White." 

" Do you think we could keep them alive ? Tell them truth ?" 

" I don't know. I think Chuuya would understand they are in wrong, but wouldn't be happy about the killing. And... And he has sister's on tbe project."

" Oh. That's bad. He'll be upset. But... I think he could understand. After some time." It wasn't really an encouragement, but it was as close as it could get.

" Okay. Come on now, we have to play with this bad boy here." Dazai patted the scan, making his sibling frown in confusion. 

" What do you mean ?" 

" We have to reprogram it to be able to scan in front of others." 

" What ? That's not possible."

" We can try. Come on, start it." 

Then stood up and started the reactor. The gentle buzz of the machine seemed way to loud in night time of the ship. 

" How are we doing this ?" 

" Stand on in and let it scan you." 

With a doubt in his eyes, Fyodor stood onto the scan and let Dazai start the scanner. The scanner picked on anomalies, and there were a lot. When the scan was done, Dazai started tapping into the keyboard rapidly. 

" What are you doing ?" 

" Tricking scanner into thinking these anomalies are normal." He answered absentmindedly. Physically they seemed similar to humans, but inside, they were completely different. 

" I don't think you can make it think not having a liver is normal." Fyodor hummed, amused by Dazai's attempt. He doubted they can reprogram it. 

" I can and I will." 

" Good luck with that." Just as Fyodor giggled, they heard foot steps and mumbling. 

" Dazai ?" 

" Almost done. Go to the vent." 

" But you..." 

" Few seconds." He started to tap quicker. Footsteps were getting closer. 

And then, with a quiet hiss, the door closed. The footsteps stopped, and then they heard Lime's surprised, little scared voice.

" What ? They aren't supposed to close !" 

" Done." Dazai smirked and turned the scanner off. Both impostors dissapeared into the vent, just as the door opened. Kunikida marched in, looking around. 

" Did other doors closed too ?" He asked the same question Dazai was thinking. Fyodor hit him lightly and moved his head. They moved to the security, hiding near the computers.

" How did you do that ?" Dazai asked right away.

" Sabotage." His sibling shrugged.

" I found out doors are supposed to close if the ship is being damaged or similar problems. They can be undone manually then. But they can be sabotaged and closed for a period of time without anyone being able to open them. I can send you the program." 

" Please do. Keeping such a card up your sleeve, you're a terrible person Fyodor." 

" I know." Purple impostor giggled. He rolled his sleeve up, showing a device similar to watches. It was much smarter then watches, or even smart watches humans developed. A hologram appeared and Fyodor sent the program to his sibling. 

" Here you go. I wonder if others found out about the doors yet." 

" Maybe. Let's go back now, it's not safe with Kunikida marching around on here." 

" Mhm." They both went back to the capsules.

" See you tomorrow. And be careful." Dazai whispered for the last time, making his sibling blush.  
" Yeah... And you be careful too."

" I will try." The both went to the capsules, and fell asleep quickly. Dazai felt good, having new weapon in form of the door sabotage. And maybe... He could use it for other things as well.


	5. Chapter 5 - Medbay

Just like Dazai planned. Ever since Fyodor gave him codes for closing doors, he's been waiting for his chance. The chance came week and a half later. They've been getting closer and closer to Polus, and both impostors knew they should kill the rest of the crewmates, but they were rather... Occupied... With two of those crewmates. 

It seemed like Chuuya trusts Dazai completely now. They mostly did their tasks together, talking and flirting. Dazai was almost 100% sure Chuuya likes him back. Killing be damned, he can take Chuuya back to his home planet ! It's not like he'll be first to- them-alien, or even first human on his planet ! 

" So, what's the next task ?" He asked after he almost bumped into a wall, thinking about his plan. Stay in reality Dazai ! Future will come eventually ! 

" Sample. And it's my last one. I usually nap in medbay while waiting." Chuuya explained, happily marching through the upper engine. Dazai just finished unlocking the manifolds. 

" I usually do it first and do other tasks while waiting." He hummed.

" That's clever too, but I'd rather relax. Lime is louder than usual."

" Yeah, that's because we will come to Polus soon. He wants to get there safe, preferably without an impostor. Can you see how he's always staring, sussing us ?" 

" Yeah, it's annoying." Chuuya rolled his pretty eyes, " where were you ? What were you doing there ? Who saw you ? Seriously man, shut the fuck up already." 

" Exactly. Let us live, no one is dead." Yet. 

They came into the room, and Chuuya turned his back to him, starting the sample machine. That was Dazai's chance. With a grin, he pushed the button, and the door closed. For 30 whole minutes. Yeah, he changed the system a little. 

He watched with satisfaction as Chuuya turned around, frightened, eyes blown wide.

" So Lime wasn't lying !" 

Yes. No one believe when Kunikida told them about the night incident with closed door. He didn't have a proof. 

" Apparently. Guess we are stuck in here." Dazai sighed, not even pretending he cares about the closed door. But Chuuya started to fidget.

" Dazai... You're not the impostor, right ?" 

" Why do you think so ? Impostor could have closed the door so we wouldn't find the body. Maybe all the doors are closed. We have to wait and see. I promise I won't harm you in any way." He raised his hands, smiling innocently. His last sentence was kind of teasing. Chuuya stared suspiciously, but after few seconds shrugged. Dazai could have killed him before, he doesn't need closed door for that. 

" Fine I guess. So, what do you want to do ? You're not a nap person, are you ?"

" No, I'm more at an insomniac side of that spectrum." 

" I hope you get a healthy amount of sleep anyways. I nap when I feel like it but it's not like I'm a cat or something. I can function properly." 

" I believe." Dazai chuckled. " And come sit here, you're standing there like a statue." 

Sadly for him, Chuuya sat on the different bed, making Dazai frown. Why can't he just come to him already ? 

" You don't like me Chibi ? Why don't you come to me ?" He whined theatrically, but Chuuya just chuckled.

" I'm sussing you right now. I'm not coming to you." 

Dazai pouted. His mind started working. He needs to get Chuuya to him, or close. How though ?

" Why do you sus me ? We got locked together. Even if I am an impostor, I can't kill you. Everyone would know it's me. So if I were an Impostor, why would I lock us together ?" He made some logical arguments, waiting for Chuuya to get tricked. But he shook his head.

" But you may want to do other things with me. Impostor can shapeshift, can't it ? I don't wanna any alien babies." 

Dazai stared, before bursting into laugher.

" What ? Did you talk to White or what ?" He laughed. Yes, he could do what Chuuya was saying no problem, but he's not about to. Not without permission. And he's not full on shapeshifter. He can explain it when Chuuya knows and is okay with it.

The Red astronaut blushed furiously. He had quite an adorable habit of glaring and trying to look intimidating when he was blushing.

" No, I wasn't. He wanted to talk about something, but I didn't have time." He admitted, making Dazai more curious. Getting that idea from Nikolai, who was quite frankly weird, was understandable. But otherwise ?

" When... When two of my friends found out I'm about to go to space, they gave me loads of books and comics related to space. And few of them were... Weird. They had crazy things in it. Sorry, it's stupid. Impostor is here to kill us, for whatever reason. Sorry." Dazai couldn't believe how lucky he is, when Chuuya admitted to reading these things, and even willingly came to sit next to him ! Most likely out of embarrassment, but that's still something !

" So... You liked what you read ?" He teased to show he doesn't mind what the redhead said. He got punched in a shoulder. 

" I don't wanna talk about it. It's stupid. Now I'm next to you. What do you want ?" 

A little problem occurred. Dazai wanted to flirt, ending with a kiss first. He didn't expect conversation to go to this direction. 

He sighed as his planned crumbled in from of his eyes. How can he turn this situation into a kiss ? There's no way !

" What do you think the impostor is like then ? What does it want ?" He asked. They never really talked about it with crewmates, as if it was some kind of taboo.

" Well, since we know it's alien, it must be able to shapeshift, so it looks like us. And it must be able to create some weapons. And it's definitely intelligent since we hadn't find it yet. What do you think ?"

" I agree." Dazai answered, because he knew it's not fully true. They weren't really shapeshifters. They had one stable look, they could only alter it. Get bigger or smaller, make their hair longer and shorter, alter the curves of the body slightly, or change their reproductive organs from giving to receiving. They had different organs and they could create weapons out of their body. It was all based on cell regulation and manipulation. They couldn't transform to someone or something else. 

" But I'd really like to know why it would infiltrate. I mean... It could be just some sick game, or it could have serious reasoning." Chuuya pondered, and Dazai decided to reveal a little piece of the truth.

" I think it has a reason. I agree it's intelligent and so I think there's a bigger reason." 

" Yeah... Well, whatever. It wants to kill us all, sly we must get rid of it. Who do you sus ?" Chuuya asked.

" Hmm... Well, I don't think it's Fyodor, or you... Or Nikolai, he had myriads of chances to kill Fyodor, so unless there really is some alien impregnation involved in his plan, it's not him. That leaves Blue, Cyan, Pink and Lime. Blue and Cyan are always together, so the only one who stays are Pink and Lime." 

" Ohh... That' actually makes sense."

" It's called deduction Chibi. I know someone obsessed with it." He rolled his eyes a little, " what do you think ? Lime or Pink ? I think Lime is more sus, since he seems almost obsessed with finding the impostor. Almost as if he's trying to cover something." 

" I mean, I wasn't sus on anyone before, but what you say about Lime makes sense. He's always trying to find the impostor, throwing accusations around. It makes sense that he'd trying to cover it up." 

" Yeah." 

" Or~.." Chuuya's red lips curled up into a smile, " it could be me. I could gain your trust and then kill you and no one would suspect a thing." 

Dazai couldn't help but smile back. His smile was innocent and kind of confused. He was honestly surprised by the sudden change of events, although he knew the redhead is simply bluffing. He was painfully human after all.

" Really ?"

" Mhm." Now, the redhead starting crawling to him, all elegance and danger. Dazai felt heat wash over his body. He liked how Chuuya looked in that moment. Liked it enough he didn't even react. Although his reflexes were faster then those of a human, suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed, Chuuya's face few centimeters from his.

" I could have killed you right now." He whispered, still smiling like that. God, Dazai wanted to kiss those lips so much ! 

" You could have." Dazai whispered back, breathing hard. He never felt like this before. 

They didn't say anything, Just looked into each other's eyes, breathing the same air. They moved at the same time. 

Their lips connected and everything else disappeared. It was as if thousands of stars exploded into colors, as if the universe shifted. As their lips collided, their faiths connected. 

They closed their eyes, unable to stop. Their lips kept moving against each other, tongues dancing and breaths mixing. It felt like an eternity and a second at once, and they didn't want to pull away. Sadly, they both needed to breathe to survive, and so they had to pull away. 

" You're beautiful." Dazai was the first one to find his voice, as he stared into Chuuya's eyes, two neutron stars hazy with pleasure. 

" I'm not." Chuuya opposed weakly, lying on Dazai's chest and hiding himself. But the Impostor didn't mind. He hugged his little crewmate around waist and let them both rest. Even when they heard quiet hiss as the door opened, they didn't move. They just wanted to steal one more moment together, before they are thrown back into the madness called Skeld.


	6. Chapter 6 - Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title sounds way more dramatic then the chapter itself really is XD I had to add the chapter, I hope it's not too visible XD it's different, since it contains some sibling bickering and alien reproductive biology explanation XD

He didn't know what happened. It was all going together beautifully, they were going on beautifully ! And suddenly, it all went to shit.

Chuuya just stopped talking to him ! Without a word ! One day, they were kissing and cuddling and flirting without a care for the world, and the next, he was ignoring him. It was Nikolai's fault. He had no idea what that white suited idiot did, but it must had been his fault.

He saw him talking to Chuuya and then Chuuya stopped talking to him. And he wasn't talking to Fyodor either, sticking with Gogol instead. Because of that, Dazai stayed with Fyodor. They were both confused, and frankly, little hurt. 

He could see Fyodor staring at White with weird look in his eyes. And White talked to him, but they weren't spending time together as much as before and he could see his sibling doesn't like that. It made him even more angry. That fucker is hurting people he's close too ! He was so pissed he was ready to blame White on the next murder that's gonna happen. Well... He wanted to, but Fyodor talked him out of it.

" We promised we won't kill them and take them with us." 

" Chuuya isn't talking to me, if you didn't notice. And Gogol seemed more than happy to exchange you." He immediately regretted saying that, seeing his sibling visibly shrink.

" I know... But it doesn't mean it's permanent. Look, Kolya is still talking to me. I can ask him what's going on. Okay ?" 

" Yeah... Yeah, that would be nice." He nodded tiredly. He didn't expect Chuuya will already have this much effect on him.

" Okay. And try to put yourself together. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to why Chuuya stopped talking to you. If you didn't just fuck up."

" I did not fuck up." Dazai frowned. He carefully analyzed all of his actions and Chuuya's reactions. There wasn't anything that would scream : I'm no longer talking to you !

Fyodor just shrugged and went to communications, knowing Nikolai is there. Dazai sighed. He needed to know what's happening, so he can make it right again. He needs Chuuya smiling at him again. Needs his attention, his words, his laugh... Yes. He had fallen for the redhead completely. But it was impossible not to ! Chuuya was just lovable.

He went to admin, to the admin table. He wanted to know where are everyone. One person in Medbay, one is navigation, one is electrical and two in reactor. Then he's in admin and Fyodor with White are in communication. 

He wondered which single character is Chuuya. Maybe he's in Medbay, taking a nap. He was so cute when he was sleeping, mumbling and smiling from dreams...

" Why are you smiling like that ? It's creepy." His sibling was standing in the door, frowning. 

" Nothing. So ? What did you find out ?" 

" It's... Strange. Kolya said that few days ago, Chuuya got a private message. He doesn't know what was in it, but something happened to his family. He said it'll take time to deal with it and that Chuuya is avoiding you because he needs to deal with it alone, and doesn't want to bother you. Kolya also said not to show we know it, because it wouldn't do Chuuya good." 

Private message ? About family ? Did Mira sent message to him ? They aren't supposed to get killed there yet ! 

" That's weird." 

Fyodor just shrugged.  
" Family things happens. We should let him alone if he wants it. And we cannot show we know about it Dazai." 

" Yeah yeah, you don't want your boyfriend to get into trouble, I know." Dazai rolled his eyes. It was kinda mean, he was as head over heels for Chuuya as Fyodor was for Nikolai. But watching his sibling blush crimson red and stuttering that White isn't his boyfriend... It lightened up his mood a little. 

" Oh, don't act like you don't want him to kiss you." He teased more as they went to electrical. They still have tasks to do.

" I don't ! Just because you kissed Chuuya doesn't mean I want to do the same !" Fyodor fumed, mostly embarrassed. He caught himself few times already, staring at Kolya's lips, imagining how they would feel on his. 

" Oh you do ! And you're jealous me and Chuuya already kissed." 

" No I'm not !"

" You'd totally pop a pussy for him if he just asked !" 

" Stop being gross Osamu !" His sibling practically shrieked, and he could see how hard Fyodor is controlling himself not to attack him. He wouldn't do much damage, it's just sibling fighting, but it'd reveal them. And they can't afford that. Revealing themselves because of sibling fight... They wouldn't hear the end of it.

" Its true though."

" I would not ! Besides, I can't change my... Parts here, he'd find out." 

" You could say you were a girl before." Dazai shrugged. They were extremely lucky no one was in electrical anymore. They probably wouldn't be able to talk themselves out of this... Friendly sibling bickering. 

" I'm not walking with that.... Thing... Between my legs for over a month to suddenly change it. It's so annoying."

" You won't connect wires if you're this frustrated." But he understood it very well. Their species could create both males and females reproductive organs, but usually didn't have any. They only created one when they were about to have sex, and so having male organs all the time because of cover was uncomfortable for both of them. More for Dazai, since he was bigger, but he did not say that out loud. Fyodor was shy about those things. That's why he brought them up in a first place, to have fun teasing his sibling. He didn't think Fyodor minds, really. He knew Dazai's frustrated because of Chuuya.

Chuuya, who just walked through to door. When he saw them, he tighened his lips and looked down. He didn't say a word, just left. 

" Okay, that's weird." Fyodor mumbled, while Dazai just sighed. 

" I hope he'll be okay soon." 

***

" See ? He cares about you." 

" I know. I know he does, but... It's so hard. My sisters are innocent !" 

" We are all innocent. It's fault of the owner of the project for not listening. They don't want to do it, they have to."

" But they don't seem very sorry about it either." Chuuya growled, arms crossed and close to his chest. 

" Their culture is different. They protect what's their fiercely. Polus is their resource planet. You are Dazai's, and he's confused why you're not talking to him. I understand it's hard, but... Don't throw away your feelings for someone because of something they can do nothing about. They have their orders, you have yours and I have mine. We are slaves to things bigger than ourselves." 

" Yeah... I just wish it could end differently." 

" Me too Chuuya, me too. But they can't spear everyone. If they could, mission would never succeed." 

Chuuya nodded. He could understand that. But knowing the truth... Finding out the way he did...

" It'll take some time." 

" Understandably. You don't have to forgive him entirely. I would never, honestly. But you do love him, don't you ?"

" Of course !"

" Then don't punish him for something that's not his fault. And your sisters... You humans have this phrase, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." 

" What's up with it ?" 

" We are actually star dust, do you know that ? Few elements are from when the universe started, but most comes from the stars. Your sisters are made of star dust, and one day, they'll become stars again. Shining the dark of cosmos for people who are yet to come. Isn't that a beautiful future ?"

" Kind of..." He mumbled, looking down.

" Then don't be sad anymore. Better things are waiting for us. Come on now. I obviously have every wire tasks on this ship." 

And Chuuya couldn't help but laugh. 

***

" Dazai ?" 

It's been two days since Chuuya walked out on him in electrical. He watched him during food time, but redhead never looked at him. He wasn't even frustrated at this point, just upset. He could do nothing, just watch. And then, in the morning, Chuuya stopped him.

He had troubles covering how happy it made him.

" Yes ?" 

" I'm sorry I avoided you. It's just... The news I got were bad... I don't want to talk about it, but I basically needed to deal with it alone. I didn't want to upset you or Fyodor." 

" No ! No, Chibi... Look at me..." He made Chuuya raise his head gently,   
" You did nothing wrong. Dealing with pain alone... It's something I understand well. I found out it's better to have company, but if you needed time away from me, it's okay. I understand it." He said reassuringly. He really wasn't angry. Still confused, but how could he be mad at this little sweetheart ? 

Chuuya smiled a little. It was hesitant. He will need some more time to completely deal with it, but he didn't want to be angry at Dazai anymore. Non of this is his fault. The anger will disappear. And the love... The love is already stronger.

" Thank you Dazai. It means a lot to me." He wrapped his arms around Dazai, who hugged back.

" You don't have to thank me love. I'm glad you are back."

" Me too Osamu. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to start a twitter profile with threads and interact more, so if you are interested, or want to talk, just write me : @PinkSpaceNezumi


	7. Chapter 7 - Double kill

He was third wheeling and he didn't like it. But to be honest, nor did Dazai and Chuuya. It was obvious they want to be alone, doing god knows what, but he was following them like a puppy. But he couldn't be with Nikolai now ! No, not after... When Dazai closed the doors for so long... 

Only the memory was making his body burn. No, he'll rather third wheel then face what happened. 

" Fyodor, you don't even have a task in reactor !" Dazai glared, making him fidget.

" I know ! I can... I can stay in security, but please I need to go with you !"

" For three days already ?" 

He nodded, eyes wide and pleading. He wouldn't get betrayed by his own sibling, would he ? 

" Dazai, let it be. He surely has a reason." Chuuya stepped it and although it was obvious Dazai isn't pleased, he nodded.

" Stay in security." He basically ordered and went to reactor, leaving Fyodor in lower engine. 

" I'm sorry." He mumbled. He was a coward, a terrible coward. 

With a sigh he went to security, watching but not paying attention to what's happening on cameras. He could hear some giggles and murmurs from reactor.

" At least someone knows how to cope." Now that Chuuya was talking to them again, Dazai spent all his time with the redhead. And Fyodor didn't mind it, not at all, just... Dazai closed the doors again. He didn't want to know why, but it was almost half an hour, and he was locked with Nikolai. And what happened... He liked it. No, he loved it, he craved it. But now those feelings he had were unstoppable, and he started to think they may not be one sided, and the thought was so strange he was avoiding Nikolai, trying to process it. He was always an overthinker.

" Chuuya left to medbay, he has samples. Want to tell me what's going on ?" Dazai said, scaring him with the suddenness of his arrival.

" I don't. You'd just laugh." He grumbled. " Besides.... Blue and Cyan are in electrical !" He declared suddenly.

" I wouldn't laugh, come on. You're acting weird. ...And what ? What's with them in elec ?" 

Great, they both can't function now. From similar reasons, even.

With an are-you-for-real expression, Fyodor pointed at the vent. The light in Dazai's head turned on.

" Oh, I get it. We'll kill them both." 

" Obviously. Close the doors." After he was sure the doors are closed, he hopped into the vent. He waited until Dazai had joined him, and they crawled to the electrical vent area. Well, not right away, first Dazai went to make sure Chuuya is safe and sleeping peacefully. Which would have been endearing if they weren't running out of time. Doors were set to stay close only for 10 minutes.

" How much time left ?" He asked quietly when his sibling came back. Dazai showed the watches. Five minutes.

They both nodded and looked out of the vent. Blue was doing wires while Cyan was getting angry at calibrate distributor. 

" Let's do this." Dazai grinned and opened the vent. They both hopped out of the vent, Fyodor little less gracefully because Dazai pushed him. For that he frowned at him, but then turned his attention to shocked crewmates. 

" What... How...?" Blue stuttered, eyes wide. He was frozen, unlike Cyan, who was walking backwards. Not that it'd help them. 

" You like your God, don't you ?" Fyodor hummed, turning to Blue,   
" Keep talking about Him. Well... You will meet Him."

With that, his arm changed to thin blade and he attacked. Blue let out a scream, but it turned into gurgles as his throat was sliced open by the Impostor. 

Cyan didn't end up better. She tried to run away, but the door were still closed. Her corpse was now lying next to the door, blood slowly pouring out of three holes in her chest. 

The siblings grinned at each other and moved back to security. Fyodor expected Dazai to immediately go to Chuuya. He got nervous when instead of that, his sibling turned to him.  
" Spit it now. You were making heart eyes at White whole flight, why are you suddenly acting like this ?" Under the stern tone, he could recognize worry. Dazai was worried about him.

He hung his head.   
" It's stupid." He mumbled. But he had to tell. Dazai making fun of him is better then Dazai being worried. And so he started.  
" I got locked up in admin with him."

When the door closed, he immediately knew what's going on. Kolya didn't react at first. Maybe it was because of the card swipe. He always had problems finishing it. But when he was done, he turned to him.  
" Oh ? Did you do that ?" He asked, sounding almost excited.

" What, no ! I'm not the Impostor !" Fyodor defended himself. His hearts almost stopped beating when Kolya gave him that look. Amused, are-you-for-real kind. 

" You can stop lying Fedya, I know it's you. You and Dazai." 

" What ? But if I was the impostor, why would you cover me up when I... When the Brown was killed ?" He knew he had slipped. He was fucked. What will Kolya do ? Tell on him ? Blackmail him ? 

" You look like frightened mouse. It's cute." Nikolai chuckled and pulled him deeper inside the room. Fyodor didn't protest, too shocked. Why isn't he afraid ? 

" I don't want you to get ejected, silly. That's why I covered you up. I must say, that was pretty careless of you. Were you looking forward to spending time with me so much you stopped being careful ?" 

He hated blushing, but now even more. His face was basically boiling and he couldn't even hide. He tried, but when he raised his hands, White crewmate pushed him against the wall. His hands were pinned above his head and he couldn't move them. When he did, the grip tightened painfully.

" Let me go ! Please Kolya..."

" Were you, little Impostor ? Did you want to be with me ?" 

He almost couldn't breathe. Kolya was so close, their noses were almost touching. He could feel warmth from the crewmate's body, could feel his slow breath on his face. He stared into those oceans of gold that were his eyes, drowning in them.

" Yes." He admitted in a whisper. In the next moment, he felt foreign lips on his. They were soft and full and talented, immediately stripping him of any rational thought. 

He kissed back eagerly, not sure what to do, but it didn't matter. He just tried to mimic the movement. It wasn't easy, Nikolai wasn't going slow on him. He was rough, passionate, claiming Fyodor's lips and more. He slowly got into the other's mouth, swirling his tongue around the Impostor's.

Fyodor's knees nearly buckled when he felt it. He let out a mewl, eyes turning back from all the feelings. Every move of Nikolai's tongue was making him feel so much, he couldn't focus on anything but the White's body on his.

It all ended too soon, when they heard the hiss of the door opening. He had no idea how long they were kissing, but his lips were swollen, sensitive to a slightest touch. 

" You look so beautiful like this." Kolya whispered, his voice raspy. And Fyodor's knees really buckled. He didn't fall just because Nikolai caught him. He didn't say anything, as to be breafly forgotten human tongue. But when he realized what happened, he ran away.

He started avoiding Nikolai. He couldn't look into those eyes without remembering what happened. He was afraid because of what Nikolai said. Because he knew he's the Impostor and could tell it anytime. But also because he was afraid it'd happen again. The kiss. Those feelings it brought were so strong, he never felt anything like that. He didn't want to face his own traitorous mind, screaming at him that he wants it more. And he did. It was horrifying to realize Dazai was right. He would pop a pussy for Nikolai, no questions asked. Of course he'd avoid him with thoughts like that ! But now that they killed again, there will be another meeting.

Of course, he didn't say everything to Dazai. Actually, he didn't say almost anything. Just that Kolya knows they're the Impostors. 

As expected, Dazai wasn't pleased. He glared daggers at him for a full minute, before sighing.

" Why are you avoiding him then you dumbass ? Make sure he won't tell on us. We still have Lime and Pink to kill." 

" Mhm. Let's go to Chuuya. ...And maybe find Kolya as well." 

That turned out to be easier than expected. Both crewmates were sitting in medbay, chatting. 

" Oh here you are ! You're done with tasks right ?" Chuuya smiled at them, bright as always. 

The siblings nodded.

" Well, I have the last one in weapons. Would you like to go with me Fedya ?"

" He'd kill for it." His traitor of a sibling pushed him right into Nikolai's arms with a really inappropriate joke. 

" Fedya ?" Kolya hummed next to his ear, making him shiver.

" Yeah... Yeah, sure. I'll go. I wouldn't kill for it though." He mumbled. It was apparently enough for Nikolai, who pulled him away from the official couple.

As it turned out, he just has to divert the power. 

" Uhm, Kolya ?" Fyodor stopped the crewmate from leaving. " I wanted to apologise... For running away from you." So please don't tell on us. 

A rock fell from his chest when he received one of those warm smiles.  
" It's okay, I understand. I'm not angry at you." 

" Really ? You don't mind ?" He perked up, but too soon.

" I didn't say that. You did upset me, although I understand your motives. But I will forgive you."

" Do I have to do something for it ?" It was common on his planet to earn forgiveness by doing something for the offended person. He wasn't sure it's a custom on Earth, but if Nikolai's smirk was anything to go by, it was.

" Kiss me. Properly." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And maybe it was, but definitely not for Fyodor. 

" Are you playing with me ?" 

" What ? Why would you think so ?" 

" You must be playing with me. Or... You actually like me ?" He can't kiss someone and then find out it was a play. His hearts are fragile. 

" You're so silly." Kolya chuckled, shaking his head. His braid didn't move a bit. " Of course I like you. If I didn't, you'd be dead by now."

" So... You want to... Date me ?" 

" Yup." 

He received a grin, but before he could reply, or just kiss him to make sure he's not upset anymore, the body was reported. 

They exchanged glanced and went to cafeteria. 

They walked in at the same time as Chuuya and Dazai. Fyodor quickly pointed to eyes, signalizing Dazai's are shining a little. What did they do for it to happen, he didn't want to know. 

After them, Pink and Lime walked in. Pink's eyes were wide with fear, while Lime looked equally frightened and mad. 

" Which two of you are the Impostors ?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cafeteria

The silence dragged on for seconds, until White tilted his head.

" What are you talking about Lime ?" 

" I'm talking about two dead bodies in electrical ! Which two of you did it ? There must be two impostors !" 

Dazai blinked few times, trying to think of strategy real quick. There are two more people to kill, one could get ejected, but he can't turn suspicion on himself. He doesn't want Chuuya to hate him. 

" Why would there need to be two imps ?" Chuuya asked calmly.

" Because there are two bodies in the same room !"

" Are they close to each other ?"

" No, they are apart. Cyan in near the door and Blue at the back." Lime was obviously impatient. Dazai understood. Kunikida was captain, he was supposed to lead the crew to the Polus. And now, almost all of his crew was dead. He needed to find culprit before another murder happens. 

" In that case, the Impostor could kill Cyan near door and then move to the back to kill Blue." 

Dazai exchanged glances with Fyodor. Is it just him or are Nikolai and Chuuya covering them ?

Lime's face froze.  
" I... I didn't think of that."

" Maybe because you and Pink are the Impostors. You could have killed them together and pretend. That's why you would bring up two Impostors, even though there are no proofs there are more." Chuuya grinned crookedly. 

" What ! No ! No, I am not the killer ! I wouldn't kill my own people !"

" But if you're the Impostor, we aren't your people, isn't that right ?" Nikolai twirled his braid around his finger, smirking teasingly. 

Dazai always knew Lime has anger issues. It didn't surprise him he went after Nikolai in blind rage. What surprised him were Nikolai's reflexes. In a second he was at least two meters away from the table just as Lime got there.

" See see ! Kunikida-kun is the Impostor ! Trying to kill White in front of us !" Dazai declared, voice like an excited child. Lime froze.

" No ! No, it's not me, I swear !" 

" It'd make sense." Chuuya hummed.   
" But I wonder if he slipped there are two of them." Then he smirked at Pink, who was white as a wall of medbay. 

Fuck that's hot, was all Dazai could think about his boyfriend. He was dangerous and it was hot. 

" No, no I swear, I just found the bodies in electrical, it wasn't me ! Lime came when I was pushing the report button !" 

" Oh, so he was trying to get rid of the eyewitness." Fyodor clapped as some kind of detective. 

" No I wasn't !" Lime defended himself, but no one was listening.

" Let's throw him out of the airlock Chuuya." Nikolai hummed, sounding pleased. Chuuya nodded and together they went away, dragging shocked Lime between them. He wasn't even protesting.

Dazai's chest panged with guilt. He wanted to tell Chuuya the truth. He wanted to be completely honest, but he was afraid what the redhead would do. He seemed so pleased, thinking they caught an impostor... 

" I'm so glad this is over." Pink sighed, sitting down in front of them.   
" I don't think I could stand another dead body." 

It was the first time they saw Pink without a smile. He glanced at his sibling, but Fyodor didn't seem to care. As if he was thinking : you don't have to, next corpse is yours.

" He's out." Nikolai declared as he and Chuuya entered the cafeteria again.

" Now, what shall we do with Pink ?" Chuuya asked," Misters Impostors ?" 

Dazai's eyes widen. Misters... What ? 

" Chuuya ? What are you talking about ?" His voice betrayed him. It was trembling. 

" What ?" Pink screamed out. No one paid him attention. Siblings were staring at their love interests, who seemed to be amused by the situation. Or just their expressions. What is happening ? 

" Nikolai ?" Fyodor sounded betrayed and Dazai was one impulse away from slicing the white haired motherfucker in half. He has his fingers in this, 100 percent !

" Oh don't sound like that Fedya. I just sped things up a bit. When did you want to say the truth to Chuuya, hm ? When everyone are dead ?" 

" That's so mean Dazai. I thought you like me." 

What ?

" I like you ! I love you Chuuya, but what are you doing ?" He was never so puzzled in his life. 

" Aww, I love you too. That's why I'm helping you. Nikolai here told me the truth. It took me a while to process things, but I've decided to help you." 

" What do you mean process ?" ...When he wasn't talking ! Those days when Chuuya avoided him ! He must have been processing what he found out !

" What are you talking about ?" Fyodor sounded like Dazai felt. Scared, confused, angry. They had no idea what is happening, how the tables have turned. 

Both Chuuya and Nikolai seemed to notice, and then stopped looking so excited. They looked concerned now, Nikolai a bit more. 

" We knew about your mission, and so they sent me to look after you. See if you aren't doing anything peace threatening. We knew you are defending resource planet but we wanted to make sure. I told Chuuya why are you doing it. How you tried to talk to humans and how it didn't work out." White explained.

" And I understand why you're doing it. We are pretty greedy, aren't we ?" Chuuya smiled that beautiful shy smile of his, and Dazai calmed down. 

" Come here you silly little Chibi." He sighed, smiling back. He understood now.

Chuuya ran to him and hugged him, pulling him into a kiss that made everything disappear for a while. The effect the redhead had on Dazai was frightening, but he also loved it. 

Sadly, Fyodor was still confused, glancing between the couple and Nikolai. 

The White haired alien chuckled.

" I'm from Alshiya you silly little mouse." 

Fyodor purple eyes widen in shock. Then he frowned and marched to Nikolai, pulling his hair.

" You are the stupid one, not me ! Why didn't you tell us !?" With the next pull, the braid curled itself around Fyodor's hand. Dazai really wondered why is his sibling so easily flustered. 

" I was supposed to watch you without you knowing truth, that's why. You aren't really mad, are you ?" 

Dazai rolled his eyes and looked at his beautiful human boyfriend, sitting nicely in his lap. Much better view than Fyodor kissing someone.

" No, I'm not, stupid." 

" So there are three Impostors... But the first two didn't even know about it." A tiny voice said. " And I'm about to die, because Red is a traitor." 

They all turned to Pink. He was sitting on the ground, looking so pitiful even Fyodor looked ashamed. 

" Yes, basically." Purple Impostor said. 

" How are you going to do it ?" Pink was looking at Fyodor, mostly. Maybe that's why his sibling was so nervous. He didn't like Pink's attention, especially now that the truth leaked out. Dazai wasn't jealous of it at all. 

" You should go to sleep Ivan." He whispered. It was the first time he called Pink by his name. Dazai could see Pink's face brighten for a little while. 

" Okay." He whispered and left. Dazai turned to Fyodor.

" What are we going to do ?" 

" I don't know. That's why I wanted you to kill him, so we don't have to do this. I don't like him, but he did like me, and he knows the truth... It's not a good feeling."

" Do you want me kill him in sleep ?" Nikolai tilted his head. Dazai blinked.

" What ?" 

" Well, it would be merciful for him. He went to sleep with a thought he will die tomorrow. It would be best if we kill him in sleep." 

Just as he finished saying that, alarm started. They couldn't hear anything, the voice was inaudible. It sounded like...  
" He sabotaged all of it !"


	9. Chapter 9 - Sabotage

" He must have done it manually, crewmates can't sabotage !" Dazai declared, eyes wide. He listened to the alarm for few more seconds.

" Reactor and oxygen are damaged. We have to fix it or we are dead." They never wanted to sabotage to kill. In spaceship, it would be lethal to them as well, only slower. 

" We'll go to reactor, you go fix the oxygen." With that, he grabbed Chuuya's hand and they ran towards the reactor.

" Why did he do this ?" Chuuya asked when they ran through the upper engine.

" I don't know, but he probably wants to kill us all." Dazai answered. They arrived to the reactor. Frowning, he let Chuuya go. He didn't want to, what if Pink comes and kills Chuuya while he's turned around ? He didn't doubt Pink would be able to do that. Not anymore. But they didn't have a choice. 

They parted, Chuuya going to the lower hand scanner and Dazai to the higher. The sabotage was cancelled. The alarm beeped for another few moments, but then it turned off. Both of them sighed. 

" We have to find Pink before he does anything else." Chuuya held Dazai's hand again. He was obviously worried, and Dazai was too. They didn't expect this to happen. Honestly, they forgot about Pink entirely, although they were supposed to kill him. He was supposed to kill him. 

If he wasn't so caught up with Chuuya, now they wouldn't be in danger. He, Chuuya, his sibling, he was even worried about Nikolai ! 

" Hey, it's okay." Chuuya smiled at him, trying to cheer him up, although it was clear he's stressed as well.   
" We'll get Pink and everything will be alright." 

Just as he said that, they heard footsteps. Nikolai ran to them.

" Pink took Fyodor !" 

Dazai froze, staring at White.

" What ?" Was the only thing he forced out of himself. How could Pink, simple human, take Fyodor ? 

" I don't know how either. We said we'll meet in admin when we turn off the oxygen, he said he'll go to o2 and I have to stay in admin." Nikolai hung his head.  
" I should had gone instead." 

Dazai bit back his 'you should'. That wouldn't help them, and he needs to get his sibling back. 

" Where are they ?"

" I don't.." Before he could finish, broadcast turned on. 

" I'm holding Fyodor in communication, the machine is almost fixed and I'm working on sending a message to Mira. If you all won't get into airlock in five minutes, I am sending the message. Everyone will find out the truth." The broadcast ended.

" Fuck !" The Impostor yelled out, followed by more curses in his own language. Nikolai just raised his eyebrows, while Chuuya stared.

" What are we going to do ?" 

" We have to make a plan on how to distract him and get ourselves out of the airlock." 

" Nikolai, how long can you..."

" Oh, I like that ! Enough, I have range up to 30 metres in human standards." The alien was grinning almost crazily. Dazai felt himself smirk. Then, he turned to Chuuya. 

" When Nikolai distracts Pink, you have to run and tackle him immediately, okay ?" 

" Okay, but what were you talking about ? What has range up to 30 metres ?"

" You'll see." White winked, which Dazai didn't like at all, but this wasn't time for petty jealousy. He was just teasing anyways. He can get angry once Fyodor is safe.

" Uhm.. and why can't we just attack Pink ? There are more of us." 

" There's a chance he could hurt or kill Fyodor. If Pink already took him, Fyodor has to be vunerable. I cant risk getting him killed. So we have to pretend we are obeying." Dazai explained and Chuuya nodded.

" I understand. Let's go." 

The airlock was located in the shield area. That's because the shields needed to be deactivated in order to throw out something that wasn't the thrash. They found out when Orange's body floated next to them for two days already. 

They went through the hallway that was near comms, so Pink knows they listened. They opened the airlock and stood there. Chuuya was closest to the door, Nikolai next to him, and Dazai little behind. It was strategic, because he himself wouldn't have a chance to attack. The chances of Chuuya attacking were seemingly lowest. For a plan that wasn't thought through at all, it was coming together nicely. 

Soon Pink appeared. Fyodor was with him... Kind of. He was unconscious and tied together. One of his temples was bruised and bloody, Pink must have hit him with something heavy. How Pink managed to do that was unclear, they had better hearing than humans. But Fyodor was gaining consciousness already. Good. He'll get yelled at so badly...

" Wake up Fyodor." Pink hummed, sounding creepily happy, " You should watch as I throw your brother and boyfriend out of the airlock~." 

Dazai cringed at the word brother, despite worry that was taking over his body. The chances that Fyodor's temple is damaged were low, but if there's damage, it's unfixable. Brain was the weakest part of their body. Damage wasn't easy, but Fyodor's head didn't look good. 

He seemed to gain consciousness at the threat thought. His eyes snapped open and locked onto the airlock.

" It's too late to fight now." Pink finished putting the airlock code in and wanted to click the close button. But before he was able to do that, something akin to a rope twisted around his hand and pulled it away. It threw him out of the balance, and that was when Chuuya moved. He ran to the Pink and tackled him to the ground, twisting his hands behind his back. Pink started wiggling, trying to fight him, but Chuuya didn't even move. 

Dazai ran out of the airlock as the last one. Not caring about Pink, he ran to his sibling, who already managed to free himself.

" Are you okay ? You're so stupid, fuck, I want to throw you out." He hit him lightly before hugging him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't react quickly enough." Fyodor mumbled, hugging Dazai back. They soon pulled away and looked at what's happening. Chuuya was staring at Nikolai, who... Was tying Pink up with his hair ? 

" What the hell Nikolai ? Couldn't you say sooner you can something like this ? And why would I need to fight Pink when you could do that ?" 

" Ask Dazai. But yeah, some of us... Not them, I'm from different planet... Can do that."

" The privileged ones you want to say." Dazai rolled his eyes. " Also Chuuya, he'd need to pull them away to tie him up properly, so your immediate attack was better option."

" Oh, okay. So what's with Pink now ?"

" We'll throw him out. The shields are deactivated ?" 

" Yes, your majesty." Nikolai sticked his tongue out to Dazai, then threw Pink into the airlock like he weighed nothing. His hair turned into normal length again. 

Dazai locked the airlock right away, and soon, Pink was sucked out. They didn't look to that direction again. 

" Are you okay ? Man, that's a nasty bruise. Did you think I'm coming to check on you, you silly ?" Kolya started talking to Fyodor, making him blush. He nodded shyly. 

" Yes, but... He had the same rhythm. And he's of similar height, so I couldn't recognize the difference." 

" Stupid." Dazai mumbled, looking away. He really didn't need to see his sibling kissing. He looked at Chuuya, it was much prettier view. But... His cute human boyfriend was frowning.

" Chuuya ?" 

" Okay, I want proper explanation. From you, not him. Who you are, why are you here. What will happen now."

With a chuckle, he kissed the feisty redhead.

" It'll be a long explaining Chibi. Let's go to cafeteria. We have three hours until we arrive to Polus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End XD I know it wasn't very good, but I suck at writing action 😅 anyways, this is the end of the first part. There will be two more, but I have writers block, I have to finish writing the second before I publish it 😅
> 
> I hope you liked this 😊 If you have any questions regarding characters or world building, feel free to ask. I'll be just happy 😆 you can ask here in comments, or on twitter. The link is in my bio, and there's another space au on my twitter, if you're interested 😅
> 
> Enough with the self promotion 😂 I want to thank everyone for reading this, for leaving kudos or comments 😊 I really appreciate it.
> 
> Have a great day ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it ^^ This is the first ever chapter fanfiction I've finished ( and it's just one part :') ) so there will probably be some inconsistencies. 
> 
> If you'd like to know anything about projects or impostors, just ask ^^. Although I'll drop the information in oneshot too somewhen XD 
> 
> Have a great day reader ^^


End file.
